Double Love
by Fantasy3
Summary: Spot's in love with Dewey, and Mush is in love with Fantasy. But now something's happened to make the two couples fight... now what will happen?


Disclaimer: I own the character Fantasy. Dewey belongs to herself, and the rest of the characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Fantasy was a newsie, and proud of it. She had been a newsie for at least six years, and seeing as she was sixteen, that was saying something. She loved Manhattan and had made friends; TONS of friends. But that one day, four years ago, was when she made the best friend she'd ever have. And not just a friend, but a soul mate. Mush had become a newsie on Fantasy's birthday, and the minute she saw him, she fell in love. She never believed in love at first sight, until she saw Mush. Mush felt the same way, and almost a month after he became a newsie, he and Fantasy were a couple.

Dewey was also a newsie, but in whole different part of New York. She lived in Brooklyn, under the leadership of Spot Conlon. Since the very first day she moved in she had fantasized about being Spot's girlfriend. One look in those eyes, and who wouldn't? It took Spot a little longer, but once they got to know each other, they were inseparable.

And these two girls were friends, even though they lived in separate boroughs. They visited each other, and each knew about the other's man.

* * *

Fantasy ran towards the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan, New York. She needed to talk to Racetrack Higgins, a fellow newsie, and also her best friend. She was praying he would be there, and not at the racetrack, like most days. Please God. She thought. Please let him be at the lodging house.

She paused at the door of the lodging house, but only for a second. Then she opened the door and walked inside and took the stairs two at a time. She burst into the bunk room, and at first saw no one there. But then, at a closer look, she saw to her relief someone lying on Race's bed.

"Race." Fantasy said, walking towards the bed. "Race, is dat you?"

Racetrack lifted his black-haired head off the pillow and looked over at her. "What are ya doin' here? Shouldn't ya be sellin'?"

"I'd ask you da same thing." Fantasy said. "I'm glad yer not, though. I need ta talk ta you, Race."

"About what?" Race sat up in his bed, being careful to not hit his head on the bunk above him.

Fantasy was just about to answer when a group of newsies walked in, Specs in the lead.

"I told ya we'd be famous!" Specs said, shoving a newspaper, the evening edition, at Racetrack.

Fantasy leaned over Racetrack and read with him. It was a picture of all the newsies!

"Dey put us in da papes?" Race asked, staring at the picture and the article along with it.

"We won da strike, didn't we?" Boots exclaimed. "Dat's big news."

"It was ovah a week ago..." Race said.

"Well, da papes are slow." Kid Blink said, laughing. "Anyway, it don't matter! What does matter is dat we made da papes! Twice!"

"Lookit me, I'm da king of New York!" Race shouted, jumping off the bed and beginning to dance. Skittery groaned. "Not again, Race."

"Sit down, Race!" Specs said. Race smirked, but sat back down on his bed.

"Did ya show Cowboy?" Race asked, referring to their leader by his nick name.

"Not yet. Ya know he went ta see Spot taday. Might even stay da night in Brooklyn." Kid said. "He left me in charge, remember dat."

Specs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He nodded towards Fantasy and Racetrack. "We'se going ta Medda's ta celebrate a little. Ya wanna come?"

Race looked over at Fantasy, and then shook his head. "We'll come later."

"Let's get ready, boys!" Kid said, and the newsies began to clean all the dirt off their faces and arms, and anywhere else the dirt was. Race pointed to the window, and Fantasy nodded. So, without a word, the two made their way to the window, up the fire escape, and unto the roof.

"So, you were sayin'?" Race said. Fantasy sighed and sat down. "Fine, take yer time." Race sighed as well and sat beside her, and looked up at the sky. "Look at dat boid. Pretty, ain't it? Looks like a pigeon. Or somethin'... that's a boid..."

"Race, I love him." Fantasy said.

Racetrack looked over at her. "Who, da boid?"

"No, not da boid. Mush. Race, I love Mush." Fantasy said.

"Is dat all?" Race asked. "I knew dat already, Fants."

"But I dunno how ta tell him!" Fantasy said.

"Ya just go up ta him and say 'Mushy, boy, I love ya! Now kiss me!" Race said.

"Race! Dis is serious." Fantasy said.

"Fantasy, you've been tagether for about a year now. I'm sure you've told him ya loved him before."

"Dat's just it though, Race. I haven't. I wasn't sure... but I am now. And I'm just afraid, Race. What if he don't love me?"

"He's nevah said anything either?"

"No. I mean, we've kissed... I dunno how ta tell him, Race."

Racetrack saw how much this was upsetting her and suddenly turned serious. "Hey, Fants. It'll be fine! Look, practice on me."

"What?" Fantasy asked.

"Just what I said. Pretend I'm Mush." Racetrack stood up and pulled Fantasy to her feet. "Now, tell me what you want ta tell Mush."

"How's dis gonna help, Race?"

"It will, I promise. Now, just pretend I'm Mush."

"Ya don't look anythin' like Mush." Fantasy said, picturing Mush in her mind; his brown, soft hair, and beautiful brown eyes...

Race rolled his eyes. "Why would I want ta?" Fantasy glared at him. "Alright, alright. Just pretend, Fants. I'm tryin' here."

"Alright..." Fantasy looked at him, and burst out laughing. "I can't do it, Race. I can't say dis ta you! It's just too funny."

"Den don't look at me. Now concentrate."

Fantasy nodded and took a deep breath. She pictured Mush in her mind again, and squinted her eyes so all she could see was Racetrack's outline, and she could pretend that it really was Mush. "I love. I always have." Then she smiled.

"Dat wasn't so bad, was it?" Race asked, laughing. Teasingly, he added, "I love you, too, Fants!"

Fantasy laughed, too. But, unbeknownst to them, Mush had come through the window, looking for Fantasy. All he heard was Fantasy telling Race that she loved him, and Race telling her the same. He was shocked, but was quickly taken over by anger. He stormed back through the window and down the stairs to the lounge.

"Thanks, Race." Fantasy said, back on the roof.

"It was easy." Race said.

"I've gotta go find him! I'll see ya later, Race. Over at Medda's." Fantasy said. Race nodded, and Fantasy raced down the fire escape before Race. When she came back into the bunk room, she saw that all the newsies were still there. She went up to Kid Blink. "Hey, Kid. Have ya seen Mush lately?"

Kid nodded. "He just went downstairs."

Fantasy brightened. "Thanks, Kid!"

Racetrack walked up to him after she had gone. "How come she was so happy?"

"She's finally tellin' Mush she loves him." Race said. "But don't tell anyone. She'd kill me..."

Fantasy, however, didn't hear them talking. She was running down the stairs and into the lounge, where she found Mush playing with a deck of cards.

"Mush! I need ta tell you somethin'." Fantasy said. "It's really important..."

"Ya don't have ta. I heard you on da roof." Mush said, not looking up.

Fantasy frowned. "Oh, Mush, I wanted ta tell ya myself..."

"Maybe it's better dis way." Mush said.

"How? Mush... Mush, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? Happy about this? How could I be happy?" Mush asked, standing up and throwing the cards on the ground.

"Mush, but..." Fantasy started, but Mush wouldn't listen.

"No, Fantasy. Just leave me alone!" Mush shouted.

Fantasy stared at him. "Mush, please."

"Fine, if you won't go, I will!" Mush pushed past her and out the door, leaving her completely stunned and extremely hurt.

Fantasy stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the door. Then she turned around and walked back up the stairs. Nobody seemed to notice her walk into the bunkroom and over to Mush's bed, where she sat down and looked around her. However, when Race walked past, he noticed her sitting there.

"Fantasy! Did ya tell him?" he asked, standing above her.

"You were wrong, Race." Fantasy said.

"Huh?"

"I said, you were wrong. He doesn't love me, Race. He doesn't love me!" Fantasy stood up. "I'm goin'."

"Fants, no." Race said, reaching out to grab her, but she moved away and ran out of the bunkroom, down the stairs again, and out the door. It was drizzling out, but she kept going, heading towards Brooklyn and the only friend that might understand; Dewey.

* * *

"Heya. Jacky-boy." Spot called to Jack. The Brooklyn newsies, having already finished their day of selling, were standing on the dock, as always.

"What'd ya want, Conlon?" Jack asked, walking up to him.

"We'se havin' a poker game tanight. A big one. Ya wanna stay?" Spot asked, leaning against a wooden pole.

"I'd love ta." Jack said. He looked around the dock. "Wheah's Dewey?"

"At da lodgin' house. She went back early taday." Spot said, staring off in the direction of the lodging house.

"She playin' tonight?" Jack asked.

"Not sure. She wasn't feelin' too good taday." Spot said. "Ya wanna head back?"

Jack nodded, and the two starting walking back to the Lodging House, the rest of the newsies following, not wanting Spot getting mad at them.

When they reached the lodging house, they were greeted by Dewey sitting in the lounge. "Spot!" she cried, and stood up. "Heya Jack. How's 'Hatten?"

"'S good, Dewey." Jack said, sitting down on a chair. "How's Brooklyn?"

"Which one?" Dewey asked, her brown eyes glittering with laughter.

Jack laughed along with her, and continued to smile as everyone came in and settled down. Dewey and Spot sat near Jack, and he noticed how Spot had brightened a little as soon as he saw Dewey.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a bang. Everyone turned to stare at the door to the Lodging House, and Spot and Jack stood up, wondering who it could be, and hoping it had nothing to do with a fight. They relaxed when they saw Brogue, a red head newsie of Spot's, walk into the room.

"Sorry 'bout that, Spot." Brogue said, his Irish accent thick. He shook his head and water splattered a few feet around him.

"Is it rainin'?" Jack asked, noticing Brogue's wet clothes.

"Aye, it is. It started slowly, but now 'tis rainin' hard." Brogue answered. As an afterthought, he added to Jack, "Nice to see you, laddie."

"You too, Brogue." Jack said. Brogue nodded and then headed up the stairs to change. "Ya wanna start dis game, or what?"

"Let's get it started." Spot said. "Anyone who wants ta play, come on ovah!"

All the boys got up from where they were and joined the already large circle of people.

"No way, Tickles, yer too young." Spot said, talking to one of the younger newsies.

Tickles groaned. "Spot! Ya never let me do anythin'!"

"Ya need all da money that ya have." Spot said. "Now, go upstairs!"

"Spot, why don't ya let him at least stay an' watch." Dewey said. "He's right. Ya always send him upstairs."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Fine, den stay. But ya can't play, Tickles."

"I won't!" Tickles said, smiling. He walked over and joined the other younger newsies. "Make room fer me, come on!"

Dewey laughed at him and turned back towards the older boys.

"You playin', Dewey?" Spot asked her.

Dewey shook her. "I'm jus' gonna watch."

"Don't start without me, boyo!" Brogue cried, striding back into the room.

"Hurry up!" Jack called. "Yer holdin' everyone up..."

Brogue laughed and took a seat besides Jack. "Very funny, laddie."

"Everyone ready now?" Spot asked.

A chorus of "Yeah"s and "Let's Go"s came from all sides, and Spot dealed out the cards.

Dewey sat next to Spot and watched the many games they played. As it got late into the night, many of the boys started to leave. By around one in the morning, Jack, Spot, and Brogue were the only ones left playing. Dewey yawned and got up.

"I'm goin' up. Don't stay up too much latah." Dewey said.

"Don't worry about us, Dewey. We'se fine." Spot said.

Dewey smiled, kissed Spot on the cheek, and then headed up to bed. She couldn't fall asleep though, after she had changed and laid down. And after a half hour, the boys still hadn't gotten up, so she went downstairs to check on them. She paused on the bottom step, though, out of their range of vision, when she heard her name.

"So, what's wit you and Dewey, Spot?" Jack asked. "You're still wit her?"

"Yeah." Spot said.

"So she ain't like all dem other goils?" Jack asked.

"No, she ain't." Spot said. Dewey glowed upon hearing this. She wasn't like all the other girls; that meant Spot actually liked her! "Now shuddup and let's get back ta the game."

"Ya really like her, huh?" Jack asked, ignoring Spot's last comment.

"Just because 'e likes her doesn't mean anything, Jack." Brogue said. "He still has a different girl in 'is bed every night, doncha, boyo?"

"Ya cheat on her?" Jack asked, shock definitely in his voice.

Dewey was shocked. 'It's not true!' she thought. But when Spot didn't answer, she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out, and she ran back up the stairs and threw herself into her bed.

The three boys heard the pounding on the stairs, and they all got up to look. Spot reached the stairs first, in just enough time to see someone go into the the bunkroom. But not just anyone. A girl with brown curls. It was Dewey.

"Oh, shit." Spot said.

* * *

Fantasy was lost. Completely lost. And sopping wet. After about five minutes, the drizzle turned to a pour. She had found the Brooklyn Bridge ok, but once she got into Brooklyn, a heavy fog set in. And now she was lost. She didn't know Brooklyn like she knew Manhattan. She only knew the way to the Lodging House and the docks, but she was no where near either of those places, as far as she knew. She sat on the ground in what she took for an alley and leaned against the wall behind her. How long she sat there, she wasn't sure, but she was cold, and tired, but most of all, hurt. Why hadn't Mush been happy? Why didn't he love her? A part of her was glad that she was alone, if only to be able to cry without anyone bothering her. And that, in fact, is what she did. She cried her heart out. She had given Mush all her heart, and now he had ripped it in half.

* * *

Mush had walked around Manhattan for awhile, letting off some steam. How could she do that to him? How could she love Racetrack! He had thought she loved him as much as he loved her. But no. And she expected him to be happy about it? "Not a chance!" he mumbled out loud.

When it started getting foggy, Mush headed back to the Lodging House, hoping to not run into Racetrack or Fantasy. It would be too hard to see them together. But that hope was short lived. When he reached the Lodging House, he saw that all the newsies were back from the party, and getting into bed up in the bunkroom. Mush purposely stayed away from Race's bunk, and went right into the bathroom. No one was in there, and he walked up to a sink and started to wash the dirt from his face and hands.

"Mush." Racetrack said, walking into the bathroom. Mush groaned.

"What do ya want, Race?" Mush asked.

"What happened ta you and Fantasy?" Race asked.

"What do ya mean what happened? I hoid ya on da roof, dat's what!" Mush said, turning and facing him.

"Mush..." Race started.

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Race." Mush said. "Ya don't have ta explain."

"Explain what? Why she didn't want ta tell ya?" Race asked.

"No, ya idiot! Why she loves you, and not me!" Mush cried out.

"What!" Race asked, totally confused. "Mush... she doesn't love me! She loves you!"

"Den... but... she said she loved ya!" Mush said.

"Mush, she was jus' practicin' on me... she was afraid ta tell you dat she loved you 'cause she didn't know if you loved her." Race said.

"What?" Mush asked.

"Mush, she loves you. Not me." Race said.

"Oh, shit!" Mush cried. "But I... Race, where is she! Is she back yet?"

"You mean, you haven't seen her?" Race asked. "She ran away... I figured she'd be back by now..."

"Race, we've gotta find her." Mush said, getting worried. "Where would she go? She could be anywhere!"

Racetrack ran into the bunkroom. "SHUDDUP!" he screamed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Has anyone seen Fantasy?"

The boys all looked at each other. "We haven't seen her since we came home ta change." Kid said.

Mush, who had followed Race out of the bathroom, groaned. "We gotta go find her!"

"She's missing!" Skittery called out.

"Yeah, she's missin'!" Mush cried. "Where would she go!"

"She mighta gone ta see Dewey..." Snipeshooter said.

"Where'd dat come from?" Kid asked him.

Snipe shrugged. "She's friends wit her, and last time she went missin' she went ta Brooklyn..."

"Dat's it! She musta gone ta see Dewey! I'm goin' ta Brooklyn." Mush said, and he ran down the stairs. Racetrack, Skittery, and Kid Blink followed him.

"Look around 'Hattan for her, ok?" Kid called as he raced down the stairs.

"Oh, shit." Specs said.

* * *

Spot stared up the stairs, debating on if he should follow her or not.

"Are you really cheatin' on her?" Jack asked.

"No! Damn it, Brogue! Why'd ya say dat!" Spot asked.

"I didn't know she was standin' there..." Brogue felt extremely bad for saying that. But it had only been a joke.

"Ya betta go talk to her, Spot." Jack said. "We'll stay down heah."

"Gee, thanks." Spot said, but he went up the stairs and into the bunkroom, where he found Dewey lying on her bed.

"Dewey." Spot said, sitting on the end of it.

"Go away!" Dewey said, her words muffled from the pillow.

"Dewey... we need ta talk..." Spot said, reaching out to her.

"No!" Dewey shouted, sitting up and moving away from him. "We don't need ta talk! I heard you talking downstairs! How could you, Spot! How could ya cheat on me! I can't believe you."

"Dewey, it ain't what ya think..." Spot started.

"Den what is it! Has everythin' you've said been a lie! Do you even love me, Spot? Or are ya jus' usin' me for somethin'?" Dewey cried. "Spot, I loved you!"

"And I love you, too, Dewey..."

"No, Spot. I ain't listenin' to your lies anymore!" Dewey stood up. "I'm leavin'."

"You're what? You can't leave!" Spot cried out.

"Oh yeah, why not?" Dewey asked, her anger taking over her.

"Where would ya go?"

"To 'Hattan. And leave you and all your goils ta yourselves."

"Dewey, please, don't." Spot said.

"Leave me alone, Spot!" Dewey shouted. "Jus' leave me alone!" She stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Jack and brogue stared at her as she walked past them.

"STOP HER!" Spot shouted from the top of the stairs. Jack moved forward and blocked the door.

"Move outta da way, Jack!" Dewey said.

"No, listen ta Spot, Dewey." Jack said.

"I won't!" Dewey shouted. "Now move!"

At that second, the door swung open, hitting Jack in the back.

"Ughhh." Jack said, grabbing his back and moving out of the way. Mush, Skittery, Race, and Kid Blink came through the door, panting.

"Be more careful next time." Jack said, rubbing the spot they had hit.

"What are ya doin' here?" Dewey asked, forgetting for a few minutes what was happening.

"Have ya seen Fantasy?" Mush asked.

"No, we haven't." Dewey said. "Why?"

"Look Dewey, ya gotta tell us if she's heah. Dis ain't funny, whatevah she told ya is wrong..." Mush said.

"Mush, she ain't here." Jack said. "Why?"

Mush went pale. "Yer... Yer sure?"

"Mush, what happened?" Dewey asked.

"We- We got in a fight, and she left. We can't find her. We figured she'd come heah." Mush said.

"She's gone!" Spot asked, joining the group at the door.

Mush banged his fist on the wall. "How could dis happen? She musta gotten lost on her way here! She could be anywhere now!"

"Calm down, Mush. We'll find her." Jack said. "Spot, go wake some of yer newsies, send 'em out ta look for her."

"We won't be able ta find her! Look at dat! It's too foggy out! Ya can't see yer own hand in front of yer face! Ya really think we'll see her?" Mush shouted.

"Mush! Calm down!" Race said. "She'll be fine, we'll find 'er. Now come on, we'll go out now."

Mush nodded and followed Racetrack out of the door and into the foggy night. They turned down alleys and looked everywhere they could, but didn't find her.

"Dis is hopeless." Mush said.

"No it ain't. Jus' keep lookin', Mush. She'll be fine." Race went ahead of him, and Mush followed a few feet behind. But he stopped outside an entrance to an alley, and called out to Race.

"Race, wait a second. I'm lookin' in dis alley." Mush could just make out Racetrack stopping and waiting where he was. Mush walked into the alley. About half way in there was a faint light on the wall, and underneath that was Fantasy.

She looked up at him as he walked through the fog, the light glinting in his eyes and on the water droplets on his clothes, making it look like he was radiating light.

"Mush..." Fantasy said.

Mush ran towards her and bent down to grab hold of her. He held her tight. "Fantasy."

* * *

Spot was getting ready to follow after his newsies to look for Fantasy when Dewey walked up to him.

"I'm comin' wit ya." She said.

"No you ain't. You'll get sick."

"Like you care." Dewey retorted.

"I do care, Dewey!" Spot shouted.

"No..."

"Jus' listen ta me, Dewey! I care about ya, more than anyone in da woild!" Spot said sincerely. He stood up and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. "Dewey, I wasn't cheatin' on ya. I would never cheat on ya. No one could ever make me feel da way you do."

"But Brogue said..."

"Dewey, Brogue was jokin'. I would never, ever cheat on you." Spot said. "Dewey, I love you. I love you with my whole heart!"

"Spot..." Dewey whispered. "Do ya realize dat's da foist time you've told me dat?"

"And it's true, Dewey. I love you!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Fants?" Mush asked, letting go to look at her face.

"I'se fine, Mush." Fantasy said. "Why do you care, dough?"

Mush stood up, letting go of her, and stared at the ground. "Fants, about dat..."

"Mush, I thought ya loved me. I thought dat you felt da same way as me."

"I do!" Mush shouted.

"Den why did ya do dat to me, Mush?" Fantasy whispered. "Why'd ya hurt me like dat?"

"I thought- I thought dat you were talkin' ta Race."

"I was talkin' ta Race, Mush."

"No, I thought dat you were tellin' him ya loved 'im." Mush said, sitting back down. "I would nevah do that to ya on purpose."

"You thought I loved Race!" Fantasy asked, laughing a little.

Mush smiled sheepishly. "Well, you were talkin' to him..."

Fantasy looked into his eyes. "Mush, I could nevah love anyone like I love you."

"I love you, too, Fants. With all me heart." Mush leaned down and kissed her. "And I'll always love ya."

* * *

It ain't me best, but I tried, lol. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW:P Have a great day! 


End file.
